Letters to Oyabin Ganondorf Dragmire
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Au-ish It is basically Zelda with Yaoi and a mafia twist. Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo gang, went into the park like any other day, but something changed the day he saw a white envelope sitting atop his favorite bench. (Ganondorf X Link, don't like Yaoi or this pairing, then don't read.)
1. Mr Wolf and his name

**Author's Note: I am sorry for any reader's of my Durarara! story that might be reading this. I will update eventually on that story, I am just having writer's block for what to do next so I am trying to switch it up with my favorite game pairing! I hope you guys enjoy if you like Ganondorf x Link! Also I have only played 4 Zelda games (Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword) I have actually only finished Ocarina of Time XD HAHA! I know it is sad, but I hope it doesn't affect your view on the story too much. By the way, Oya-bin means boss or chief if you didn't know. :)**

**WARNING: THIS HAS YAOI (SEXY MEN DOING SEXY THINGS TOGETHER~) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, franchise or stories of the Legend of Zelda series. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boss of the Gerudo

The world we live in is a cruel one. I have learned that one lesson through out my life, and it has proved its authenticity every day with every new tragedy or evil that showed on the news. The world chews up your dreams and spits them back in your face with more hatred and sadness than one can bear, and no can hear the cries of the broken or they refuse to acknowledge. I once believed that there was justice and that maybe the world was not what it seemed, and there was a bit of light in everything. That hope died soon after the war between my country and another.

I was born in the mist of red blood shed on that battlefield where my mother died saving me, and when I began to learn how to walk on this world, an earthquake began to rip it apart. I was born of tragedy and evil, but I was raised in the glory of my people. My hair is the colour of the red blood I was born from, and my skin is as dark as the core of earth uncovered by the earthquake that was raised from my steps. That is how my men saw me, I was their hope into the future. My men respected and followed me for my power and my ability to lead them in stride. In actuality though, my men were actually fierce warrior women from my country who followed their king into unknown territory.

In the small country I was born into, there is a witch's curse among my people that still stands strong today. A curse that has ruled over our lives forever since the dawn of my country. The curse was set upon us by twin witches who had visited the town, they were weary from their travels and asked for any type of nourishment. Most of the men in the village at the time were greedy, but there was one man who was still genuinely good. He gave the witches all that he could spare, disobeying the law the men had set on the town, he had become their target.

The twin witches came back to the village two years later to try and thank the man who had saved them, but they soon had found out the man who had given everything to them had been savagely beaten to death by all the males in the town. When they both learned of this, they were beyond furious at the men in the town. They both had then cursed the tribe of towns people leaving a simple message for them to figure out, "Evil passed down through leverage and arrogance, but a single one shall be born. To lead and guide of their own free will, away from others scorn. None shall take his head for he will be thy king, but beware days that pass though they lead to victory."

Only one male child shall every be born in the country every hundred years, and he will become the king of the Gerudo who shall lead them to victory. It has been over a thousand years, but the curse still stands true to its word, and has never been broken. I am that one man born every hundred years, but I was born during a harsh time when my country was at war. I was born when the country of Gerudo fought the fearsome army of the Hylian King in a gory battle that was given a dark name called, "War of the Queens". It was by far the worst and the most terrifying battle in the history of Hyrule.

It was called this because at the time there was a Gerudo queen in charge, and a Hylian queen who hated each other since their younger days. They were once friends almost inseparable but the Zora King, whom both girls fancied, had chosen the Hylian queen over the Gerudo queen, only saying, "You cannot produce me a heir to the throne thus I cannot marry you." It was at that moment that tensions set about between the two friends that ended in a bloody battle between them dubbed "The War of the Queens". Neither queen came out of the battle unscathed, mentally or physically.

The battle had raged on for long 15 years, the Gerudo, despite being an all women country, held their own against the skilled Hylian army. The women of the Gerudo were ruthless in the war, relentlessly attacking the Hylians with dirty tactics and extreme strategy, but it was not enough to defeat the Hylians amassed forces. In the end, the queen of the Gerudo killed the Hylian queen in cold blood by the hand of a sword, but immediately afterward she took her own life, seeing her friend murdered in her blinding rage and fresh betrayal. She could not handle the agony that came with taking the life of someone dear to her, she had thrust the very same sword that had slain the Hylian queen and killed herself, leaving the Gerudo in a panic.

Against their will, the Gerudo had to retreat in the opposite direction of the Hylians, deep into the vast desert of Gerudo that no one dared to tread, called Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo women, despite being strong and wise, were not likely to survive the harsh weather of the desert. I had only been about a year old then, and most likely the only reason they fled the war zone had been to protect their new young king so that I may lead them to once again gain our homeland from the the Hylians. It has been 22 years since the Gerudo had arrived in the desert home they called Gerudo Valley. Even today, the Gerudo still reign the Gerudo Valley, surviving and thriving, in the god forsaken desert where nothing was free from mother nature's wrath.

I do not live with my people, the Gerudo, I live in the neutral ground for all countries in Hyrule's Kingdom. The place I now lingered in was called Hyrule Fields, which actually wasn't even filled with golden fields of grain, it was more of a bustling city. Every single street was filled to the brim as people poured out into another street full of people, it was similar to how pancake batter dripped down a bowl side, slow but surely. Vendors conquered the street sides all over the populous areas, and the desperate performers trying to get money filled in any spots left over from the vendor's greedy eyes.

The bright colored tents and items brightened up all the buildings in Hyrule Field which were made of thick old red bricks, even the road sides where the vendors and performers stood on were made of the red monotone bricks. They used to have yellow roads as well, but they changed that rule. No yellow brick roads were allowed anymore, because there had been an incident with a little Hylian girl who kept following it only to get kidnapped in the dark of the night, leaving no clues or evidence behind, an unfortunate accident but in a city so big it was bound to happen.

Many different species lived in Hyrule's neutral ground, each with their own set of problems and ideals. Most of the population though were Hylians, about 50% actually which never set well with the Gerudo. After the war between the Gerudo people and the Hylian army, it was a love/hate relationship, because Gerudo women were still attracted to Hylian men, mostly because Hylians were the exact opposite of Gerudos. They had flawless sand coloured skin, sharp lovable ears, shining bright eyes, and usually stunningly beautiful hair.

Of course the Gerudo women weren't JUST attached to the Hylian men, they were actually open minded people and they went for any species, and any gender on a whim of just wanting them. In the end the tribal women usually got pregnant. Though no matter how many of the women left to get pregnant they would breed a new Gerudo female, each one looking exactly the same as every Gerudo woman, red hair, dark skin, and yellow eyes.

Every female having none of the traits the father had because Gerudo traits were dominant over all other traits. I also look the same as any other female Gerudo woman, same piercing eyes, same wild hair, same deep skin colour, and the same skills only mine were a bit more advanced including my skills in the art of magic. All my abilities were pushed to the limit to be advanced enough to be a strong king.

Every Gerudo had fire red hair, chocolate skin that looked almost too rich to be eaten, and golden yellow eyes that rivaled a cat's luminescent gaze. The traits we held were more prominent among other creatures, which at times were a problem, but on Hylian neutral ground we were free enough to walk in broad daylight without the fear of capture. When I located myself to Hyrule Fields 5 years ago, I brought 50 Gerudo women with me to complete my mission.

We came here to collect a 5 million ruppees for our country, so we could buy back our land we lost in "The War of the Queens" to regain my people their pride and so we could live back in our true homeland. We have only gotten half the ruppees we need in the 5 long years, but the rest would be much easier to get. In the first two years we lived in Hyrule Fields we had to establish our group into a well feared and known organization. After we established our organization I found out I had received a very revered name from our group's little run in with the local dominating gangs. I became known and respected as "The Dark King".

When I had heard the name I couldn't help but shake with laughter that I had tried to hold back, because if only they knew how true that name was. That was when money became much easier to earn from the fear my name struck in the hearts of civilians and gangs, and it only got easier as my reputation spread through the dark underpasses of Hyrule Fields. All sorts of people lurked in the shadows of the neutral ground evil and good alike. Sometimes it was hard to differentiate the two when it came to dealing with a client, so until they were classified I put them in an area of my mind that was grey. It was either white, grey, or black.

"Boss,_"_ a sultry voice said as my thoughts once again returned to the present time. Ah, yes, I was currently in a meeting with the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, who now was very snappish and sitting right in my office with more pressing matters. The Goron leader was a bit taller than 6 feet, but not by much, in truth he was as tall as I was. The Goron had standard traits in their clan like our dark skin, red hair, and sun coloured eyes. They had orange skin that merged with dust coloured scabs on their backs that were as hard as rocks, they also had bright blue or beady eyes and their hair was always white.

Most of the Goron people were tall and round in their stomachs, but they were not unfit by any means other than their roundness, and the fact that the leader was angry at him with a scowl on his face was anything but good. Now was certainly not the time recall the past that led me to this point in time. Darunia had many features that distinguished him from his other clan members, the most visibly known trait was his white hair that spread out from his face like a sunflower, and the other was the fact that Darunia was in fact smaller than all the other grown Gorons.

The brain that he possessed and the wisdom he follows though make up for his loss in stature, and actually makes him slightly better than most Gerudo. Once again I found my self thinking too much, this was a meeting, not an exam. I leaned back on my couch and looked over behind me slightly at the one who spoke to me. The Gerudo woman who had voiced out my title was one of my 2 body guards in the room with me, she was a well known assassin in Hyrule fields known as Lunadi. She was one of my top 5 fighters in the Gerudo gang, and was infamous for her...um...work.

Lunadi stood next to my left, while my newer body guard who was Lunadi's twin named Solari, stood just as tall on my right. She, despite being the newer body guard, was as skilled as Lunadi in mercenary work. The two were identical twins in every way, almost impossible to tell apart, but they wore their hair differently to let people distinguish them apart. Lunadi, the elder sister by 2 minutes, had a single red long ponytail that brushed against her ankles, while Solari, the younger sister, had a shorter red braid down her back to her waist.

Both of them were stunning and absolutely beautiful, but they were also very deadly and extremely dangerous when threatened. They were not the type of girls you fool around with unless you were serious. That is why they were chosen as my body guards, they were very intelligent and observant of movements because of their line of work. Basically, in short, make a wrong move towards me and they have either killed you, or they 35 different ways they are planning on killing you. They were both the best candidates for these positions, and they understood this quite well. So they naturally took the positions and I have had already said before, they are _very _good at their jobs.

"Brother, you have dishonored our agreement. I am very disappointed indeed, what your people did was almost inexcusable. Your women sent 3 of my best men to the hospital, and they won't be out of there for 3 weeks because of their injuries." My eyes slid upwards to meet Darunia's coal black and brown ones, clashing violently as I sat more erect in my seat thinking of a solution. I did not need a gang war against the rock solid defensive Goron clan. My followers were strong, but not strong enough to take on the Gorons, even I wasn't hot blooded enough to jump into a one sided war. That would be stupid and irrational, all of which I was not.

"I understand your anger, but there is no need to have a gang war over this accident. It was not my order for them to do that, and currently the 2 perpetrators are being punished for this incident. I am willing to cover any medical bills and for the damage the two girls caused in your territory. Would it be alright to simply pay for the damage by giving 20 tons of steel I own free of charge? It would be a simpler solution to this problem, and it would be more beneficial for Gorons, because I would like to keep our partnership," I reasoned to the man across from me, his eyes were dark as charcoal, but they lit up slightly as I spoke the word steel.

It was a known fact around Hyrule that to Gorons, steel was the equivalent of gold, almost more than that in fact, because they were a gang of blacksmiths. The Goron tribe sold guns, swords, axes, and pretty much anything steel based. The products are all made professionally by the Gorons. Every Goron adult is either a blacksmith, a builder, a mother, an elder, or a cook. It was almost like an unspoken law in the Goron tribe that you fit into at least one of the categories, usually by genetics. (a son of blacksmith is usually a blacksmith, etc..)

Darunia shifted in the leather couch opposite of where I sat, probably uncomfortable with sitting so long in one spot. Gorons were always working so sitting for them was like asking a hyper active child to stay still. I only grinned at the Goron's actions, knowing full well that his fidgeting would push for him to make a decision, The Goron boss only gave me a hard look when he stared at me hesitantly, and asked a single question that showed me I had him hook, line and sinker, "When?"

My daring gaze softened instantly to show I meant no harm and \ I simply smiled genuinely, the first real smile I had had in days as I replied easily, "Tomorrow afternoon, at the Hylian Lake near the waterfall." Yes, this was the truth, if there was one good trait about me in the dirty business I did was that I keep my deals Darunia knew this very well, because I have been trade partners with him since the beginning of the Gerudo gang. The Goron boss in all his orange jovial roundness, stood up and nodded with a wide innocent smile. "That is fine with us, brother" I internally cringed at the word brother, such informal titles bothered me when it came from someone else. It was a bit degrading, but for the sake of the 2 Gerudo woman's mistake, I let it slide past me. For now.

"Yes, that is good," I replied with a cheerful fake voice which got me a giant bear hug from the Goron boss. This was one the more annoying points of my relationships with any Goron, they hugged somebody every time they talked to someone, and not even a steel crowbar or a drill could split them from hugging someone. Both Solari and Lunadi flinched at the sudden contact the Goron made with their boss, but they immediately stopped their about-to-be attack, knowing that the bear hug their boss was caught in was the way the Goron showed friendship and happiness. It was a good sign that all was forgiven about the Gerudo incident.

I personally did not like the Goron way, not at all, especially on the receiving end of it, but it was necessary to show friendship to them when making a deal. I could feel the extremely large hands squeeze me tighter like a boa constrictor, and my sides began to hurt from the paralyzing grip. I looked over behind the Goron boss to see his two guards chatting about something, one of them looking at his phone in urgency. Luck was on my side today when the Goron guard spoke up to the Goron boss, "Boss, brother Link is waiting for us at Headquarters. We must not keep him waiting any longer, he has to leave soon."

Instantly, the Goron boss detached himself quickly to my surprise, usually this hug would go on for at least 10 minutes and sometimes even longer. I breathed out a grateful breath, making my ribs slightly ache from the hug, but my mind wandered elsewhere like, _'Who on earth is Link, and how was his name able to detach Darunia from me?' _The Goron boss smiled brightly and said in a voice that was not even edged with a bit of sorrow, "Brother Ganondorf, I am sorry our meeting must be cut short. I will see you tomorrow then."

I nodded understandingly and replied casually leaning back in my large black sofa, "Yes, not a problem. I will see you tomorrow then at 2 o'clock by the waterfall."I smiled wretchedly as the Goron boss smiled widely, then began to walk out of the room, escorted out by a single Gerudo woman who had stood by the door. "Mr. Darunia," I said promptly as the Goron turned on his foot to face me with confusion written on his face as I asked, "Who are you meeting with?"

The orange man smiled with his pearly whites and laughed heartily, and then said with an affectionate glint of his beady black eye, "My little brother." I simply stared at him with my usual apathetic face, but my mind raced in suggestions. '_Is this Link his real little brother? Or perhaps he is just a younger Goron who is a like a son or something?….Gorons...I swear on the goddess that they are an equal anomaly as women.'_ I simply replied with a blank expression, "Oh, I see, well have a safe trip Mr. Darunia." Darunia nodded with his permanent smile and that was the only reply I received as he walked out the door and turned the corner.

The black leather couch sounded like a stretching blown balloon as I twisted into a laying position on my couch, propping my black menacing boots on the arm rest comfortably and sighed in relief at the new position. Sitting all day was not relaxing even in the slightest. It had been a long ass day, and I was quite tired from sitting as was usual. "Sir, would you like to take a nap?" I slightly tilt my heavy head knowing that this was a routine question, scratching my thin red beard lightly, I closed my eyes answering lazily, "Yes."

I heard footsteps against the hardwood floors as the twin Gerudos pulled the grey curtains from each side of the window towards the middle, shadowing my relaxed body into a more grey darkness. Lunadi grabbed a red fluffy pillow from my chair that I sat on earlier today and set it neatly on my stomach, while Solari grabbed all the stray cups that were left from meetings with the Gorons. The glass clinked as she picked up all of the dark shaded glasses from the Goron's side of the table.

"Goodnight, your majesty," they said in unison perfectly as they then slowly shut the office door behind them on their way out. I had only muttered a reply softly knowing perfectly well that they had heard me. Us Gerudo have hypersensitive ears, along with our gorgeous looks, it helped us to be able to hear over 4o feet away from us with or without walls or doors standing in our way. It was just one of the adapted traits the Gerudo had obtained by living in desert, along with many other others, but this was one of the better traits. It was a good bonus and always helpful in our pursuits for money, revenge, and dealing with other gangs, especially when the gangs were untrustworthy.

I sat up quietly for a moment, making each movement quieter than the last. My boots gently touched the floor like a Eskimo kiss as I stood up with the grace of a flamingo. I walked over to my expensive mahogany office desk, glancing sparingly at the useless nick nacks that littered my desk. I leaned down on one knee and gently pulled handle of the bottom drawer with anxiety. I didn't want any of my guards to come in here and think someone was trying to assassinate me, firearms pointing and knives at throwing stance. Not a great way to die, your own followers killing you in accidental fright thinking that you were an assassin.

In the bottom drawer a black bag peaked out as I slowly dragged the drawer to unveil the bag. There was a reason why I pretended to take a nap usually around this time of day. My gloved hand reached around the handles with skilled precision and I got out the bag soundlessly from the drawer. Despite what many said about office life being easy, it was also the most boring job to have, and it was far too lethargic and still for someone like me.

I needed to move around once in a while to stay in control of my emotions, anger being a great example of an emotion that needs to stay under control, and being in an office for 8 hours a day did nothing to help this issue. Being in the office with all the women that follow me, it was almost impossible to leave without having an entourage in my wake. So I leave in secret during my so called nap, and without body guards for 2 hours it is easier to run at my own pace and have lunch. I usually run to Kokoriki park, sit on the bench, and run back again to work after eating some food from local vendors. I know it is not healthy to eat food then run right after, but when I run to work from the park it never tires me out, I don't even break a sweat, and it just helps me breathe better.

I look back down at the black duffel bag in my hand and lay it on my desk softly as to not stir the women in nearby rooms. I unzip it slowly, scowling at the treacherous bag when the zipper sound rebounded in quiet room. Every single second with the noise made my scowl deeper, but eventually I opened it fully without a single guard entering the room. I pulled out from the bag a jet black tank top to help me sweat, along with a pair of dark blue jeans that fit decently for running. It was almost fall time so jeans would fare the weather perfectly.

I quickly changed out of my black stuffy suit under the shadows of drapes to the tank top and jeans as they slipped on easily and quietly. They hugged me tightly, assuring they would not be loose for the jog to the park. I turned back to the desk and sneakily slid another drawer to the left open at the top to grab a few essentials. I took 2 items from the half full drawer: my smart phone and my brown wallet. I turned towards the coat hanger in the corner and and clutched my grey hoodie in my hand, pulling it off the hanger with ease and slipping on over my black tank top.

When I flipped the hood up on my head, my red hair and dark skin didn't look so menacing. When traversing into a park it is always a great idea not to scare the kids away, but most of the kids already knew me so it was fine. I soundlessly slid the dark red drapes to the side, letting in the blinding light from which I hid from moments ago, slightly hissing at the burning in my golden hands lifted to unlatch the window and a small snap occurred, but it was subtle compared to the unzipping of the bag.

I then slid open the window and heard the noises of the streets nearby almost instantaneously, making me flinch at the car horns and voices that rebounded in the quiet room. The one real problem with sneaking out of my office, I eventually found out, was that my body was too big to be able get out a window a normal way. Being the genius man I was, I pushed my head through the opening to the outside cautiously, lifting my feet like I was sitting on the window. Eventually my feet touched the floor of the fire escape gingerly as to not make too much noise with the old rusty steel death trap. Yes, I was going to escape down a brown/orange/whatever else that grows on it coloured fire escape, not fly threw the air and land on my feet like some shounen manga character!

Did you think I would jump out the window when I am 3 levels off the ground, even if I wouldn't be hurt very much by the fall I still want to be able to RUN to the park without attracting attention with a limp! That would just be idiocy on my part, and it would be automatically seen by my followers on cameras. The Gerudo have control of the city security cameras, and we have almost police office at our beck and call. It was extremely easy to hack into the network system in the police Headquarters, and even easier to camouflage the fact that we did. Let's just say I have some very smart associates on my side that don't like the police at all. My eyes narrowed as a squeak echoed into the dark alley with great enthusiasm and zeal, my grimace got deeper.

Silently, I slinked down the rest of the fire escape like a small snake, without a sound, each fatal creak that was avoided was a blessing, making me unnerved when any mistake that might follow seemed more likely. When my boots finally touched the dusty brick ground a relieved sigh and wicked smile broke across my face like a fake show host, but that was because I had once again avoided being caught. '_I just love being bad...such a pleasant feeling I get knowing I can escape my office and return everyday without ever being caught' _I thought darkly. It

I began to jog towards the busy streets with my white hood covering up all of my more prominent features, or at least shadowing them. As I got closer to the end of the alleyway the voices of people crescendo with every new step. The sounds of people were always interesting to me, each and every species different but alike in many ways. All sorts of people mingled and spoke to one another about _another_ person. It was amusing to me how the person of their discussion never knew they were being gossiped about, and I let dark grin slip on to my shadowed face. We all were a little evil deep inside, even if they all weren't murders or rapists, they still had enough darkness in them to steal someone's reputation.

After I had jogged through the busy streets of the city it was around 5 o'clock. I reached the park entrance, not even sweating a bit as I slowed into a saunter. I walked past many children and adults who didn't even spare a passing fearful glance my way. All the people that came here knew that I came here regularly, and were not frightened anymore by my scary large appearance. I walked over past many trees over to a large food cart like I always did. I stopped by my favorite food vendor, who had his trailer cart on the grass, and ordered my usual meal, "Ghirahim, can I get a large coke and a double cheeseburger?"

As soon as I spoke I saw the movement from the vendor's window, a simple wave of white gloved hand, meaning he would be with me in a moment. After a few minutes I heard a teenager like groan as I heard voices arguing in the back of the truck, but eventually I saw Ghirahim, who was smiling at me from the vendor window in a very lewd way as usual. Ghirahim, if you didn't guess yet was entirely flamboyantly undeniable inexplicable gay.

His hair was a pure sleek white that was parted perfectly on the left side of his head, the right side of his hair down slightly past his chin, the left side of his hair was shorter and tucked behind his pierced pointed ears, the hair on the left side didn't hang down past his head. He probably used some sort of gel to make it work, knowing Ghirahim, he probably had a whole bathroom full. Above the vendor window view, the white haired man wore a white slim suit with diamond cut out patterns that showed more of his abnormally pale skin, and he wore white long gloves.

He always watched me with very observant eyes, practically trying to see with X-ray vision through my clothes. Apparently he had a thing for strong looking men, so I've learned after coming here every day with him basically trying to eat me up with his eyes, but I wasn't interested in him. Ghirahim's eyes were a yellow golden colour, like my own, but that was about all we had in common with each other. His eyes also had a touch of- no more like a splash of- purple eyeshadow. All in all, we were almost complete opposites of each other. Ghirahim smiled brightly as he finally looked back up to my face, and I knew something flirty would slither out of his mouth (pun intended XD)

"Well, hello again big boy!~ It is a shame how you always order the same thing, why don't you ever order me up? I bet you would just adore me and then order me again and again. The best part is I am free and I am always on the menu, any time, any day~," He cooed with a coy smile, he leaned on one side of his body, his elbow resting on the vendor's window frame casually. His head was resting on his hand, and his molten gold eyes practically once again tried to undress me with mind powers. Unfortunately for him, I was not on the menu, and I probably never would, but it is too fun to tease him.

"Sorry, I don't play nice with little sluts, especially fragile ones that can't take the heat." Ghirahim played a mock gasp as he replied in a dramatic voice, "A SLUT~ Why I never!" I smirked slightly as I stepped right up to the window and closed in on him, making his eyebrows lift in surprise at the unusual actions. I came in close enough to feel his breath on my ear and I whispered hotly in his own ear, "Plus" I said with a dramatic pause making the vendor's breath hitch in anxiety.

I could practically hear his heart racing through his red face as his breath came faster on my ear. I continued on with my reply, "you wouldn't be able to handle what I would be giving you, actually you wouldn't be walking for weeks, because of how hard one round would do to you." I pulled away with a lecherous and mischievous grin playing on my face as the man sputtered wordlessly for a few moments, processing what was just said, then he laughed at my words.

We both had played this game many times before, but it was never the less fun for me to flaunt my flawless flirting skills. We both knew I had no interest in Ghirahim, but we both liked teasing one another, it was amusing and it passed the time. "Stranger, you are so mean~ After you treated me that way I might not make you a sandwich." The white haired man pouted like a child with his lip pursed outwards in a mock kissy face as I chuckled deeply at the picture before me.

This man was always so interesting and moody, it was too fun to push his buttons, but I was getting very hungry. "Well I thought only wives made the sandwich for the man," I said sarcastically, I watched as the vendor's pouty lips pursed in anger even more. "Well then..." I sighed casually as I continued, "I might not come here anymore if I can't get food..." I began to walk back the way I came knowing full well what was going to happen.

Ghirahim's eyes widened in panic as the sexy stranger walked away for real! Ghirahim shouted nervously at him, "Hold on! Hold On! Fine, I'll get your burger, but that was playing dirty, using my weakness against hot men to make me make you a sandwich." I smiled slightly, seeing a chance to embarrass the man again one step even further, "No, when I play dirty you GET dirty." I turned slightly and slid into one of the red benches out front of the vending trailer. I yawned loudly as I heard my stomach growl in protest.

Ghirahim narrowed his golden eyes hatefully me but returned back to the bubbly demeanor he had started with, laughing till his face was red over my play on words. "Alright honey, I will get your sandwich in a second~ Don't want you to starve to death after all my hard work seducing you~," and with that he walked away from the window. I snorted at his comment and shook my head, seduce wasn't the first word that came to mind on that subject.

I could hear the sounds and smells of sizzling coming from the other side of the shut window, making my stomach growl happily at the sound of food being made. I hadn't eaten since 10 o'clock in the morning so I had been waiting to get my sandwich here all day. I looked over at the black and white diamond food truck that read, "Delicious Diamond Deals" It was really a horrible marketing name that sounded like a bad grocery store, but people came for the food, not the name. It had two diagonal black stripes on the bottom left corner and two black diamonds in front of the letter "Delicious" and another 2 at the end of "Deals".

I stood there waiting for Ghirahim to return, and after about 5 minutes he entered my view and slid open the window with my order in his white gloved hand, and I gave him the 25 ruppees for the meal. "You know what darling, I would give you your usual meal for free if I get to touch that delicious six pack of yo-" the pale man began until an extremely loud yell echoed from the back of the trailer stopping Ghirahim in mid sentence. "GHIRAHIM! NO MAKING DEALS WITH THE CUSTOMERS!"

Ghirahim flinched visibly and ran into the back of the food trailer without a word of pardon to apologize with his employer, Mr. Demise. I chuckled in sadistic glee as I heard the pale pervert beg to stay employed at the food trailer saying, "I am too good looking to work at McDonald's!", and sobbing dramatically afterward This happened almost everyday, depending on whether or not Mr. Demise was here. When ever Ghirahim tries to make a deal I always reject the offer because I always had enough ruppees to pay for my meal.

Mr. Demise, the boss of "Delicious Diamond Deals" then stepped out of the food trailer, the man was tall in his stature, even taller than me (which is quite tall) his orange hair like flames flared out, but were tamed slightly by a black bandanna that covered an X shaped scar on his forehead and his unruly orange hair, which peeked out the edges of the bandanna. The man was always shirtless, which should be a health code violation, but the feds don't want to mess with Mr. Demise. Even though the man was rocking the shirtless look with hot chiseled body, he wore a black and gold skirt/apron around his waist tightly. On his chest though his hair was orange his chest hair was black as night.

Mr. Demise was really an all-round harsh man with his rough looking exterior and loud booming voice that instilled fear in the hearts of the weak. I liked Mr. Demise despite his rugged exterior and cold interior, and furthermore such a man respected me, it was apparent in the way he spoke to me and how we conversed, we were equals. The orange and black haired man had a sense of honor and power, and those were key features I looked for in an ally, even more so respected. Mr. Demise, unlike his naive employee, knew my name and what I did for a living very well.

"I am sorry as always, Mr. Ganondorf about my underlings behavior," I chuckled darkly at the word underling making Mr. Demise's eyes narrow in caution at me, but it was not needed. "I find you both entertaining so it is completely fine, Mr. Demise. I can't live without riling up your employee so I am the one who should apologize." The orange haired man slowly smiled, getting the fact that I was laughing at the employee, not him personally.

"Well, if that's the case come back again. He annoys me most of the time so having revenge, even if it is through another person, is satisfying." Mr. Demise smiled deviously walking back into the food trailer, ducking to avoid the silver frame above his neck, I smiled as well and said casually over my shoulder, "Yes, I will, tomorrow most likely." Out of the vendor's window was Ghirahim who smiled slyly and said in a husky voice, "Until then my sexy-" "GHIRAHIM, LEAVE THE POOR MAN ALONE, AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Mr. Demise's voice boomed making Ghirahim jump and run to the back of the food trailer again making me chuckle once more as the two work partners fought like cats and dogs.

I sauntered over to my favorite bench in the park, located right next to a calm cherry blossom tree that whistled in the breeze, but I stopped in my tracks as I saw something white and square laying on top of my black park bench. It was a white envelope that had nine black words scribbled neatly on it, "_To the man with red hair and dark skin"_ I stood transfixed at the letter, there was only one male in the who city with dark skin and red hair, and that was me. No one else had my traits, no one! I looked around the area in alarm, but I saw no one who could be the owner of the letter.

No one looked suspicious, but you always have to check for small eye movements toward my direction, but no one was watching. My dark hand that gripped the letter slightly clenched it, hearing instant cracking of paper I stopped. The white envelope was light that it almost got crushed with a small curl of my finders, so it was very possible it wasn't dangerous. Of course it could have a powder that was poisonous in it, but it wasn't very likely considering it was in the park, and my curiosity got the better of me.

I sat down on the dark black bench as dirt fluffed into the air with the scraping of my black boots on the dirty ground, covering them with a thin layer of dust. My white hood fell over my face as I plopped down on the hard bench, and put down my lunch on the wide space beside me for a moment. I observed the letter carefully, all the openings, all the writing and all of the edges, before I ripped open the white letter with skillful hands, it was probably the only good skill I got working in a mafia office.

I turned it upside down, making sure any dust that might have been in there was gone, making sure it really wasn't dangerous, no dust fell out, that was always a good sign. I lifted the contents out of the envelope carefully, inside of the parcel was a white note written by steady hands, and a blue pen. It was beautiful handwriting that I saw, it was neat and proper, but it had desperation in every stroke. I unfolded the the last part of the white letter, thoroughly impressed with the calligraphy on it. I began to hunch over in my seat, staring at the letter, my hoodie covering my face as I began to read the adorable letter sent to me.

_To the red haired man with dark skin,_

_ Hello, I am sorry if this note burdens you in anyway, that was not my intention in the slightest, so if it does you have no obligation to respond. I see you come to the park everyday at the same time, you always walk to the food stand that is out on the east entrance, then you talk to the the weird white man and the shirtless owner. I am not a stalker I swear, I only glance out the window every once in a while, and my eyes always seem to follow you._

_ I see the park from my window at work in this building I am in everyday, and I don't stare at you or anything I promise. I have just seen you come into the park often,but I never have time to say hello, so I am writing you this letter. I hope that you will reply, and I often find myself wondering if you are lonely because you are always alone when you walk into the park. You always have a forced smile on your face as you sit on this park bench and look at the sky, what do you think about I always wonder._

_ At first I thought you were big and scary guy, but you have never hurt anyone as far as I have seen, so I sent this note to you to ask. You always look so cool with your white hoodie over your face, I wonder what you look like underneath the hood. I only see glimpses of your red hair and dark skin, but that is because of where my building is located. I have been wanting to ask you these questions for about 2 weeks now._

_ What is your name? For now I will call you Mr. Wolf because you are always alone in the park. Like a lone wolf- _

"Pfft- HAHA!" I started to laugh at the name Mr. Wolf, it was just so cheesy and an odd name. Why on earth had he chosen Mr. Wolf of all things? It was funny and very childish, but I stopped chuckling, I wanted to read more of what was written in the letter.

_Don't you have family or friends to spend your time with? May I be your friend? When I look at you down from my window, my curiosity is piqued at how you always seem look away from the people in the park, even though you seem very nice. I wonder sometimes what you are like, what makes you force a smile at the sky, or why are you alone. I am sorry if this letter has angered you, or hurt you in anyway. You do not have to respond if you do not want to. Have a wonderful day._

The letter had no signature, not even a single trace of whoever left it, but I smiled in spite of it. I think it is better that I do not know who it is, it makes it easier to write to the mysterious sender, but it irked me somehow the polite tone. Usually I would always want people to be formal with me, but since I do not know the person, I cannot judge them for not knowing that when I write letters I am usually a little informal. I picked up the extra paper sheet behind the letter and picked up the blue pen that had been in the envelope. There was not a doubt in mind that I would write back to whoever it was that wrote the letter, but I would also give them a name as well.

_To Mr./Mrs. Invisible,_

_ So you watch me from a window? That is interesting indeed. Not that I really mind, I got to read a funny letter from you that brightened my day considerably, because you look out a window at your work. Especially after the laugh I had when I read your pen name for me. I am fine with the name Mr. Wolf, but to be fair I will call you Invisible until you give a different name. I am curious to know whether you are male or female, because your writing was so astounding it was hard to tell._

_ Mr. Invisible, I in fact choose to come here alone, and enjoy the quiet of the park, because all day I am surrounded by intense people and papers that make me want to just chug some Red Bull and fly away out the window with wings, but you know what, I like the control and power that comes with being in high places, even if it makes me stay in an office all day._

_ I also come here for the jogging time so I can work off this hamburger I am always eating here on this bench. By the way, Your letter did not anger me at all, have no worries. I am used to people's look of fear, it is not exactly delightful, but it is bearable. I have a question for you Mr./Mrs Invisible, are you younger than me perhaps? Your way of writing is overly polite, suggesting that you are younger than me. I am only 23 years, despite my rugged appearance, so you do not have to be so formal. Will you write another letter to me on the bench? I found your letter to be quite amusing. I hope to see another letter on the bench again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ ~Mr. Wolf_

I started to laugh as I wrote my new odd pen name down on the paper, because it was very odd indeed to be called a wolf. It was certainly amusing to read the letter, and reply to it. I laid the envelope down on the bench to the side of me. Where it said, "To the red haired man with dark skin" was now crossed out with the pen and replaced with a different address, I wrote gently below the old address, "To the invisible writer". I took the new letter and the pen in my hand and gently stuffed it back into the envelope, placing it back down on the black park bench. I stared at my unfinished cheeseburger with a hungry look and with quick easy work, finished off my lunch.

I put the trash when I was done,, in the bag that Ghirahim had put my order in and I chucked it in a nearby trashcan. I only briefly looked back as I started to leave the park to see that the letter was still there. '_What kind of person would write to a stranger? I wonder if I will ever get the chance to be face to face with them?' _I thought with a dark look on my face. That took a lot of courage to do, talking to a stranger, but I respected courage in people more than I did with power, and respect, in any case.

Not many people ever spoke to me so it was rare when someone outside of the mafia did, except on need to basis, of course. Today, overall, was something very different than usual, and I liked this feeling very much. It was like my cold blooded heart started beating again, all because of a letter. I smiled a smug grin as I neared my work building, knowing full well I would absolutely try to sneak out of work tomorrow. It's not every day that the leader from the infamous Gerudo mafia gets a letter you know.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Should I do more? I have school, but if like 3 people want it to continue I will probably upload before next month for sure! :D I love reviews and suggestions, even if I don't use some of them, they really are a great help. This is probably the longest first chapter I have ever had! XD Thanks for reading and/or reviewing it :) I have other Durarara stories that I need to update now, and school is coming tomorrow! AAAH! The inhumanity, plus I have a project I haven't finished so yeah...fun...! **

**~Aryes**


	2. B Eagle and his friend

**Aryes: Guess who's back!? ME! I brought a new chapter with me so I hope you enjoy! BTW thank you awesome readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Legend of Zelda series or franchise, that is all!**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic so HATERS BE GONE WITH YOU AWAY! *sweeps away haters with a broom* Now all readers I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: The Son Of The Goron Boss

The son of the Great Darunia had never been a very outspoken soul, even as a child the blonde boy was silent. The young son of Darunia was named Link. He had no last or middle name, he was just Link. He was named this by the Goron people long ago when he arrived to the Goron village, Link, in the Goron language meant _'He Who Is One.'_ Link was never loud nor intimidating, but every word that passed his Hylian lips were just as heavy as any boss or leader, and were heard even more so by the Goron people. The Gorons were not like other tribes of people, first of all they were made of rock. Second of all was that the Goron people respected strength and courage rather than wisdom or age ( Though those were also important to the Goron people).

Gorons of the village were in awe of the small boy Darunia had brought home 14 years ago, because he was the only a Goron in name. In the history of the Goron tribe, there has never been a Goron that was not of their species. He was but a small child at the time, but what was so odd about this child was the fact that it did not cry, scream, wail or laugh when he was taken into the village. The boy sometimes hummed a song, but he learned to speak on his own, because most of the Goron villagers had never heard a word from the blonde boy. When Link was a child all he did was look at the Goron's with fresh ice blue eyes full of wonder and curiosity as he watched them with growing interest.

This was the story that all the Gorons told to anyone who asked about the son of the Goron Boss because that was all anyone really knew about the elusive little child called Link. All of the Gorons knew though that Link was indeed a Goron in his heart and soul. The boy when he was very small played the rough games that all the Goron children played, and most of the time the blonde boy would win. Link was often called "Little Brother" by Darunia, which in Goron language meant you were very special to them, and the boss loved the blonde boy like he was a born and bred Goron from his own family. Darunia, when he was younger had two brothers, but both had died early in the boss's life, so he held Link like a son in his eyes and protected him like a little brother.

Many people outside of the Goron tribe inquired about where Link came from, but Darunia would simply stay silent and ignore whoever asked with a simply worded reply that only he would say, "He has the heart of a Goron brother. He is one of us." Gorons understood this saying very well, because all Gorons knew that the biggest compliment a Goron could receive was, "You have the Heart of a Goron." The people of the village soon saw Darunia was right as the child grew old enough to travel to the city with his father. Many of the Gorons that were traveling with Darunia were over 15 years old, but young Link would not be left behind.

Link was only 7 years old back then, but his blue sapphire eyes were observant and cautious as usual, but at the same time they were earnest and bright with the curiosity still burning feverishly in his Goron heart. The blonde begged Darunia to go, all the Gorons almost gasped as they heard Link speak, and for some it was the first time they had ever heard Link speak. His voice was like a diplomats, strong and persuasive, but smooth and clearly modest as the clarity of his voice rang out among the crowd of the tribe.

Link had been scared to speak, but he had been determined to follow his father into the uncharted city. Link, by heart, was a very curious person, so he would not yield in his eager attempts to go with the man. No matter how selfish it may have seemed, Link wanted to go to the city he had read so much about in his books. Buildings instead of caves, windows instead of holes, grass instead of dust, and trees instead of desert scrubs. Link had wanted to see it all! Darunia had agreed to let Link go to the city, but he would have to train in the mountains with him for 3 years, but this hadn't fazed the blonde 7 year old boy, because Link had known that Darunia would make a hard bargain. That is what Gorons did, they tested your strength, courage, and determination, but Link knew he would prevail in this hard training. After all, he had the heart of a Goron and the will of lion.

It was decided that the group of Goron men would go ahead of Darunia to find a place to live. The reason the Gorons needed to live in the city was, because no Goron made products were able to sell in the desert. Nobody but the Gorons lived in the desert, so they had to go to the city to help trade and profit. Darunia had taken Link the very next day to the highest mountain in the region to train, each day more strenuous and draining than the last, but Link had never said a word of complaint. Not that he said many words at all, but none of his words were in any way mean or bad, because in truth, Link had enjoyed the endless work and training with his father. When Link's three years of training torture were up, Darunia, as promised, took Link into the city where he has stayed for 7 years. The blonde boy had only been 10 years old before he left for the city, and now he is 17 years old.

"**...Pathetic child, who would want such a small dirty infant?"**

"**Ugly Creature! You should probably kill that Hylian trash!"**

"**Street Vermin! Ugh!"**

"**Mommy, that little boy is staring at me! Tell it to stop!**

"**...Why would a child be left out in a storm?"**

**I don't know...why...Why am alone...Where am I? Who am I?**

**What am I? Why am I hear...? **

***...mmmmm...mmm..***

**What is that sound? Is it like a song? **

**Doo-doo-dooooo!**

**Doo-doo-doooo!**

**Dooo-doo-doo-do-do-do-do, **

**Bum-bum-di-de-dum,**

**Bum-bum-di-de-dum~**

**It almost sounds like the storm...**

**It makes me wanna cry for some reason...I feel like I know this song...I feel rain and...a-and a voice!**

**Song of storms~**

**Song of storms~**

**Let it just rain or pour~**

**Falling from the sky~**

**Lightning and thunder flies~**

**Through the rain~**

**In the wind~**

**Coarse as it is brisk~**

**Burning through my skin like fire~**

**Song of Storms~**

**Song of Storms~**

**Seperated from the core~**

**Pain is in my heart~**

**That's where the story starts~**

**Without love~**

**Without hate~**

**There's nothing to celebrate~**

**Thrown away I'm torn~**

**I wonder how I know this voice...I can hear the pain in her voice...Her?...It's a woman...**

**She sings so beautifully...**

"Link, wake up. I have some news for you child," blonde eyelashes parted to reveal the stunning ice blue eyes now wide but slightly drooped with the exhausting light of the day as they glanced over to the smiling copper-haired man outside his open window. Link grumbled softly to the very odd man beside his window, or rather outside of it with a a growling edge to his voice. The man should really know by now not to wake Link up when he was sleeping, but some people just never learn. They have known each other for years, but the man still did not understand the simple fact of not waking up a teenage boy.

Outside of Link's window stood a middle aged window washer with copper coloured hair, a purple jump suit, squinty eyes and a big smile. This man was named by Link himself, because the man refused formal names, so Link named him The Happy Window Washer, because the almost always smiled. The odd and downright peculiar man was his rather smiley window washing friend, who often would just stand on his window washing platform and push his window up, because always left it open for the man.

The copper haired man would just put his tannish hands together, interlinking them while his elbows would hold the weight, it was like a salesman would look or a mad scientist. It was interesting how Link had made the window washer his friend, who stood at his open window. The Happy Window Washer wore a purple jumpsuit that clashed with his red and orange hair, and his eyes squinted almost to the point where you couldn't see his eyes. His smile was even stranger then that when that unnerving smile stretched longly, but all and all, it was nice to see him.

The man harshly pushed down the window until a click was heard from the window beneath him, then putting his hands together as was his habit, as he spoke to Link, "You know what is funny dear boy? Hmmm? Do you really wanna know?" Link once again gently mumbled under his breath a quiet answer, all while cursing his inability to really speak in front of anyone. It was a gift and a curse, the good thing was no one expects you to participate in discussions so they leave you alone, but the curse was that when you wanted to speak, you're unable to.

The smiling man's elbows slightly crinkled under the glass as he motioned slightly to the left of Link, making Link cringe at the sudden sound. Link looked up at the happy man the same way as the Happy Window Washer looked down at him. He, a young boy of 17, sitting in a black sofa chair in such a beautiful apartment. It might have looked to anyone else that he was just a rich snot nosed brat who wouldn't speak, but this man knew the truth,...he always did. The window washer often thought about the day he met Link, and how it had changed them both. He had seen the truth with his own squinty eyes only years before, but the years flew by so fast.

One day he window washer man had appeared outside of his window, because the window washer's had started working his first day for the buildings around the Hyrulian Field Park, the windows all could be opened by a window washer. On the day he first started to work he had seen Link alone crying on a long lavish green bed, curled up in a ball. The boy had been the tender age of 13, and as almost everyone know that being 13 once is enough. On that day Link can still remember the reason he had cried, he had been crying because he found out he liked men.

That was the day Link found out he was a homosexual, and the way he found out was...something he didn't care to repeat anytime soon. Something in him had died that day, more than something actually, his hopes, his dreams, and his heart. It had felt like the world was punishing him with anger at his digressions. Link remembered that he went to school with all of the other Hyrulian dwellers, but the moment he had come into the classroom, he was attacked. He was attacked viciously by their cold eyes that pierced his skin, this happened every day that he walked into that school.

But Link kept going to school, if only to bug the other students, but he also loved to learn and read. He was an A+ student, never faltering in any subject, and always curious about things. He learned many things from the school, and that school, in return, learned many things from him. People can be cruel, especially if you were different, and boy was Link different. He was not a Hylian yet he had all the features of a Hylian. He claimed himself a Goron, in heart and soul, but he also wore a very long forest green hat that went down to his mid back

He wore it everyday, because it was a symbol of his hard work from the training in the mountains. It had been given to him by Darunia and he cherished it. Link loved school and most of all learning, but he also had a crush on a girl named Nina, who was a Gerudo. He loved the way her skin melted in the sun, even though many made fun of her for it. Nina had long hair, okay _very_ long hair that reached her ankles, and she had eyes that looked as alluring as the bright desert sand, inviting you to get lost in them (which Link did, several times), but the Gerudo girl was not interested in him at all, she made that _very _clear.

She loved another Hylian boy who's name had been lost to him for years now. Point was the boy was handsome, strong, and charming, everything Link was not, but Link hated him. He really hated that boy though he did not let it show on his face, he had wanted to punch the guy's lights out! That was until he started really looking at the blonde boy who stole his love. He had deep cobalt blue eyes that was like the night sky, sparkling and shining brightly, skin that was as tan as the beach, and muscles that made Link's mouth water, _that_ was the turning point for Link. Well, _one_ of the turning points for Link. That's what made Link run home in the dark cloudy day with tears from his eyes.

Up until that point, Link had never really cried until that day. He ran into the elevator that went to his floor and hoped to the goddesses that Darunia or any Goron were there. Luckily, that day had been a meeting for the mafia bosses at a cafe in downtown Hyrule. It was an annual event for all bosses of the four big mafia families met; the Zora President, the Gerudo King, the Kokoriki Elder, and the Goron Boss. It was an event called promptly, "Gallow Gathering". Why was it called such an ugly name you ask? From Link had been told by the boss, it was because you were in a room full of people who could lead to your demise and each boss had an ulterior motive for everything they did. It was like walking to meet your doom and be judged from your wrong doings, like walking shamefully to the place which could mean death, misery, or freedom.

Either way, to Link it sounded rather too dreadful to be a meeting, but the blonde haired boy understood the necessity for the bosses to be able to communicate openly with each other. So when Link ran home to hide in his room, no one was there. He had been so happy that the Goron were gone as he rushed into the house, locking the door before he ran to his large room to curl up on his green forest like bed. All the tears, sadness, anger, and loss roared out of him like a child wailing, he had felt the rain that hit his window later that day more deeply then he ever would. To just keep falling and falling faster and faster until it hits you like a pained cry. Link had never felt so crestfallen for the rain that could stop themselves from falling to the dirty earth.

On that day he heard a high still masculine voice tut out suddenly from the side of the room where the window was opened, "Hello there boy, why on earth are you crying?" Link's blue eyes widened as he realized he was not alone in the room anymore, his head whipping almost frightfully to the odd man who stood at his window. Link could only see the top of the man's body from the window, but the man who had spoken was smiling eerily at him from the window. His hands were gloved in a dark purple color from sanitation gloves that went along with a light lavender jumpsuit he wore. The man's face was covered with a pair of bright white goggles and a large strange black hat around his head, shielding him effectively from the pouring rain outside.

The way the voice had portrayed it, it had seemed as though the crying Link had done no justification. The hatted man had spoken to him as if it were the most absurd thing he had ever seen, and in a way all Link could not stop from turning away from window with slight shame, slightly curling his toes into the green blankets pooled around him. The blonde boy pondered about the reason he was crying, why did his eyes want to just let down his misery upon his face in torrents of water like Alice In Wonderland, he wanted to create a sea full of his tears so someone would plead him to stop. It was then that Link realized what he had done, he had been crying for attention like a kitten, and somehow that made him more angry than sad. Link then spoke to the smiling man very solemnly and answered him very simply "because there is a reason to cry."

Upon hearing this answer, the smiling man had laughed loudly, clutching his stomach area on his jumpsuit with his gloved hands. It was an unexpected reaction from the man, Link stared at him cautiously as the laughter died down, his blue eyes observantly watching the man for any sign of ill will. There was no sign as the man had caught his breath quickly, he had glanced over once more at the boy before saying the words that has stayed in Link's mind forever, "Perhaps the reason you are crying," he paused slightly as his face looked up to the blue cloudy sky, The rain that had fallen earlier had stopped slightly after the odd man's laughter. The blonde boy listened for the rest of the man's words and then eventually the man spoke after a few moments of the heavy silence he spoke once more to complete his sentence, "is because you are wearing a mask."

The young blonde boy had froze at his words, almost staring at the masked man with eyes full of something that made the already grinning man smile brighter. The strange man had seen deep pools of curiosity reflecting in the the Antartic ocean of baby blue eyes that held his gaze. Those eyes had been very similar to his own when he was but a child, and very oh so curious about the world shown before him. It was about that time that the Happy Window Washer had left the boy in his daze. The man decided back then that he liked this building, and so he began washing this building for a living everyday, if only to be the boy's tutor and friend, because they were very much alike, and in more ways then one. It has been many years since that first meeting, but each new talk was as enjoyable as the last and sometimes even more so, like now.

"Well, since you are tired I will tell you anyway~!" The orange haired man said with a interested edge to his voice. Even Link in his dormant like state could tell that the Happy Window Washer was dying to tell him something, it was apparent in the way the man looked at him, even though his squinty eyes. He wanted something from Link and Link had a feeling he wasn't going to like what came out next. "Don't you want me to deliver another letter to that bench today? That strange crush of yours did write you back to you child! It would be quite saddening to him if you didn't write back~? Hmmm?"

Link froze with his blue eyes narrowed like a cat as he looked over to his desk in the corner of the room where a note sat precariously out in the open and Link spoke cautiously with his next words knowing how each word counts, "He said that I was amusing, that really isn't flattering." The voice Link had now when he 17 was very monotone and very firm, like a saw his voice cut through any conversations, it was a double edged sword to him, because his words were picked with the most care. The Happy Window Washer was the only person Link really talked to other than Darunia.

Darunia, his older brother/father, was the man who saved him from his imminent death, and without Darunia Link would be dead for sure. The blonde boy owed all his life to the man, and Link only wished that he could return the favor one day. The blonde haired boy sighed as he remembered Darunia had left yesterday for a long trip in Zora country, and he probably wouldn't see him for another 3 months. That was practically a whole entire season without the tribe, and Link scowled at the thought.

They had left him behind for many reasons; One was the fact that they were faster without him, two was that Link ran the whole Goron tribe's financial part of the mafia business, the third reason was that Link was not good with icy weather, while Gorons had no worries because their skin could retain heat, and the fourth most important reason was that Darunia said, "No" It made Link so angry that they would leave him behind, but at least he was able to send a note to his crush. Link's heart leaped a little as he remembered Mr. Wolf's smiling face.

"Amusing can be good child! Perhaps you brighten his day~! You simply must send him another letter! I am waiting for that letter! I know you probably wrote it as soon as you got the last one, go ahead and let me read it~! Come on your youthfulness makes me so happy to be alive!~" Link blushed as he looked over at the letter he had been writing on the desk, once again though, the man knew everything. Link in fact did start writing the letter as soon as he had read the last one, but he was almost finished, so the boy shook his head defiantly. He wanted to wait to show the Happy Window Washer the letter, because the man would most certainly make fun of him if he showed him it now. Link knew what would come next from the window washer, because of his defiance, the window washer's face froze then instantly changed to one of anger!

Knowing what this change meant from the man, Link stepped out of the red headed man's reach as the Happy Window Washer turned into the Angry Window Washer. His eyes were now wide, the opposite of the sqiunty eyes Link usually saw as the man tried to grab him by the neck like a chicken. Link had learned the hard way that the man was indeed hot & cold when it came to answers, but most the time he was pleasant around the blonde boy. That is why Link was very hesitant in his answers, he always thoroughly thought them through.

"You evil little brat! I helped you deliver your letter over to him and I don't even get to see the new one!" The Happy Window Washer had instantly become the Partially Insane Not-so Happy Window Washer in a split second to the untrained eyes of an outsider. Link looked over at the partially written letter on the table with a small blush that flooded his ears as he spoke carefully, "...it's not finished yet though." The copper haired man slowed his movements until they ceased, his targeting hands of enstranglement lowering as he heard the boy sound guilty about it, even though it was not his fault. Slowly the window washer began to comprehend what was happening, and rapidly, the older man calmed to his usual self realizing the boy was not being mean, but simply wanted to finish the note before he let him read it.

"Well~ now I get it! You are truly hard to understand sometimes, but the price for me delivering these letter I'll have you know is to let me eat one of your delicious chocolate chip cookies~!" The pale man in the purple suit held out his expectant greedy hand as Link could only sigh, because everything he did had a price with the man. Link walked into his kitchen to get a cookie from the tree like cookie jar and gently he put it in a napkin, quickly tying it in a firm knot. The blonde haired boy once again reappeared as he eagerly handed the man the napkin wrapped cookie. "Link, I think I will deliver 12 letters if you give me a cookie cake~! That would be wonderful, and wouldn't even have to be my birthday to receive your amazing treats. I've decided I like this deal we have very much!"

Link falsely scoffed at the man's cunning price, but smiled knowing that was what made the man interesting after all. "Well, I shall be back at the end of my shift for the letter delivery, alright? Will you be done by then?" The copper haired man asked as he started to wind the lever that tightened the rope on the machine window washing carrier to make him higher, but he did not miss the eager nod of the blonde's head as waved goodbye to him. "See you soon then~!" He shouted to the boy as he lifted higher to finish the few last floors of the expensive looking building, wondering briefly what letter would be written from the mystery man in return to the new letter the boy would write.

After their meeting, Link sat on the floor Indian style at the table and began to reread his letter that he had already written in reply with a small sigh leaving his lips, '_I wonder if Mr. Wolf will like my letter.'_ Link was already feeling self conscious about the letter and he hasn't even sent it yet!Then also there was the fact that he had yet to choose a new pen name, but he could do that after he wrote the rest of the letter. That's the moment when he heard a loud squawk in the corner of the room from his albino parrot, Navi.

Navi was an albino parrot that had followed Link out of the mountains many years ago. She used to be helpful in the beginning, guiding Link to what he wanted when he asked, but now after being with Link for 7 years, the boy was pretty sure she was losing her marbles. She swooped around the large room shouting one of the only 2 words she knew how to squawk, "HEY!" The demented bird flew around his shoulder and landed on it with her claws digging into Link's skin through the clothing, when she perched on his shoulder she squawked loudly in his ear the other word she knew, "Listen!"

Link could only sigh, knowing full well Navi could go at it for hours on end till he spoke to her, and usually he said, "What?" Then Navi, being a parrot of few but annoying words, would mutter strange high and low pitch noises, then fly away in a flash into another room. It was troublesome to say the least, but Navi was there when Darunia and him trained in the mountains. It was as if the bird was his angel, because without Navi, Link would most likely be dead. She was as valuable as she was deadweight. Link looked back down at the unfolded white paper with a sad smile as he thought about the lone Mr. Wolf. It was an animal that mated for life, but living so nobel came at a cost.

'_What would I be if I was an animal?'_, Link's yellow flecked blue eyes raised to the window as he saw some grey pigeons passing over yonder, and in an instant Link felt the world giving him a sign. '_I think I would be a bird, because they are so strong and free. That's the easy life, they follow wherever the wind takes them, and best of all they protect the precious things in their life.' _Link looked over to his bookshelf and then got an idea. '_I'll just open a random page and point to a page with my eyes closed! I know I'm some type of bird, so whatever I get I can't complain.'_ Link reached over to the medium sized bird book and gently tipped it into his hand pensively. '_I guess it's up to destiny.'_

He pulled out and held it in his light tan hands hesitantly, wishing or more over hoping the bird he randomly will choose won't be a small little bird that you could squish underfoot. Link's thumb and forefinger grabbed all the pages tightly to hold them in place as he flicked through the pages. Link stared at the green wall in front of him, not peeking at the colorful pages that held his fate as his mind suddenly screeched, '_NOW!_' His fingers held the new page firmly as he eagerly and anxiously looked down at the new page. Link's bright water blue eyes widened as he saw the bird that he selected.

'_AN EAGLE!' _Link thought in surprise and delight. At least he wasn't a small little bird or a colorful one like a parrot. Not just any bird either, it was a Bald Eagle, famous for it's strength and courage. It was decently smart, because it could catch fish almost like a bear, so an Eagle was not an easy enemy to deal with. The blonde boy sat Indian style on the carpet floor in front of the table with the letter as he read deeply into the behavior of the Bald Eagle.

**Behavior**

_The bald eagle is a powerful flier, and soars on __thermal convection currents__. It reaches speeds of 56–70 km/h (35–43 mph) when gliding and flapping, and about 48 km/h (30 mph) while carrying fish.__[40]__Its dive speed is between 120–160 km/h (75–99 mph), though it seldom dives vertically.__[41]__It is partially migratory, depending on location. If its territory has access to open water, it remains there year-round, but if the body of water freezes during the winter, making it impossible to obtain food, it migrates to the south or to the coast._

Link smiled as he thought of all the traits he held with the bird; always alone, fast, smaller than most females, strong survival instincts, and a love of fish. The blonde boy's blue eyes crinkled in the corners as his genuine smile stayed on his face. Fate really was a strange thing, because Link did not believe in coincidences at all. Link flipped the book over on the carpet to hold the page as he picked up his pencil to finish his new signature and to explain the new name to Mr. Wolf. As his pencil flew across the page like the wind, eagerly writing to his crush.

It was a strange thing for Link, loving someone who only he'd seen. Link in truth had been watching the man from the apartment for a month or two, watching intently for a reason that had alluded him long ago. Was it because the story on the computer wasn't as interesting as watching the attractive man? Maybe it was the way the man watched the world distanced? Link only knew that before he knew it, he was watching Mr. Wolf with his dreamy golden eyes. It was like everything the dark skinned man did was attracting his gaze.

The blonde knew that he was really in love with the man a week ago when he saw him a week ago. There had been a girl who had run into the corner of a square metal trashcan next to the red head, and all the little girl could do was cry from the pain. The red haired man had stood up from his seat and picked up the girl from the ground where she had held her head, crying in tears. The little child had short sky blue hair that formed a point at the top of her head, and she wore a weird dress that was blue and purple. The girl had looked to be about 6 years old. Mr. Wolf had helped her stand up and used an extra napkin from his usually meal to clean up the small bit of blood that had appeared to blossom from the cut.

The dark skinned man had spoken to the girl some words, and instantly the girl quit crying and began to laugh. Link gathered that Mr. Wolf had probably said something funny. The little girl smiled and bowed formally before she danced away from him. Link had always had a soft spot in his heart for children, something that had always weighed on his shoulders ever since he had figured out he was gay, so when he watched the scene from the window, butterflies seemed to flutter in his stomach as he had watched the scene. He instinctively knew that Mr. Wolf was someone he felt feelings of love. It was liberating to feel this love, and every small feeling of happiness Link hoped would be conveyed in his letters.

Link sat back against the front of the couch as he finished the letter, though he felt childish as he read his own eager writing.

_Dear Mr. Wolf,_

_I swear I do not stalk you Mr. Wolf! My eyes just wander over in your direction when I am working, and I cannot control it. I always wonder how I would greet someone like you, how you would react when I greeted you, how you would react if you got a letter from me, and others things like that. I also wondered why you came alone, and now I have an answer. I am so glad that you indeed did write back, I thought you would dismiss this letter entirely and throw it in the trashcan._

_I would like to ask you how your day went, and how you are feeling today Mr. Wolf. Did you have a good day? Dealing with stressful people can be difficult, so I understand the need to get away. The park is a great place to work off your hamburger! Haha! Maybe when I give the next letter I will drop off a Red Bull Would that help you? I actually thought you were at least 27 (no offense meant) I am indeed younger than you. I am 17 years old, I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. _

_Mr. Invisible, I think I will change my pen name if you don't mind. I think B. Eagle would work, because I resemble a little bit of a Bald Eagle, at least in behavior. Also I am a man, and I do write very formally considering I am so young and all. Writing is one of my hobbies so it is a bit proper sounding, I apologize for the bad habit I seemed to pick up with years of writing, too bad I can't speak the same way. I am not one for words I guess. Now I am hungry so I must eat, and my messenger will place it on your favorite bench, but sadly, not for free. I hope you do write back Mr. Wolf, I enjoy our letters and I think it would be great to have more of them from you._

_Sincerely,_

_-B. Eagle_

Link silently folded the envelop shut and wrote on the top in his overly neat handwriting,' Mr. Wolf '. Link felt a surge of trembling energy leap up his spine as he held the finished envelop in his hands. In truth Link had watched the man read his letter. The man had smiled, frowned, laughed and smirked, very handsomely in Link's opinion, as he had read his letter. Link had been watching from the window sill the whole time, anxious of the man's actions. When Mr. Wolf was writing back Link felt his heart leap out of his chest with an even amount of hope and despair as he felt, even from far away, the weight of the pen he had given him to respond. Each word good or bad, rejection or acceptance, it made Link's breath almost stop as he wrote longer and longer.

When The Happy Window Washer went to get the letter, Link's mind whirled in utter fear and eager anticipation. Both of them read it together, the copper haired man by the window and Link by the window reading silently along with the man, his whole body seemed to glow as the Happy Window Washer left him to reading the letter again and again. The only thing the man had said before he left was that he would return tomorrow to deliver another love letter. Even though Link had never mentioned love in his letter the man knew, he always knew.

Link had picked up the bird book and put it back in its place, shifting books to the side if necessary, now sitting patiently by the window with a book in hand he was reading. The blonde boy laid back in the chair as he waited for the Window Washer to return. The book he was reading was about a boy who wandered into a forest and lived there by choice, struggling to survive. It made Link eager to camp again in the woods so he could see the animals, and her... Link's only living relative...his sister.

**Holy crap guys! I am so sorry I was late two days! I am ashamed of myself and it won't happen again I swear it! I really hope you like the new chapter, because I worked hard on it! Thank you Triforce-Serpent for the amazing idea of the Happy Mask Salesman (which I promptly renamed Happy Window Washer to fit the bill) I am sorry if this confused anyone seeing as how I changed the name! If anyone has suggestions that would be great! :D I love all my readers for continuing with the story! Thank you soo much! I hope you liked this one as well! Till next time! I will update the next chapter by the end of this month hopefully!**

**Also the Song of Storm lyrics and such I made up on the fly, I take ownership of only that and the fanfiction story.**

**~Aryes :)**


End file.
